boombeachfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Loot System
__NOEDITSECTION__ Quick read: When you first scout a player on your Archipelago, the available loot from that opponent is determined and locked in. It will not change while that opponent is on your Archipelago. You cannot get zero loot from an opponent even if their Vault protects all the Resources that they have at the time of your first scout or attack. An extra amount of loot is added to opponents. ---- Scouting When a new opponent first appears on your Archipelago, you can choose to scout it or attack it right away. (Figure 1) After you scout a base for the first time, the amount of available loot is determined. This amount will never change after your first scout of the base. Choosing to attack before scouting the base for the first time will still cause the loot to be determined and locked in. It remains the same for as long as that base is on your Archipelago, so you can plan and manage your Resources. This system was put in place because having available loot amounts that update in real time would make it most beneficial to "stalk" an opponent and attack when they have a high amount of loot available. That system was determined undesirable by Supercell. You can see the available loot by tapping the base after your first scout (Figure 2) or view it in the top left corner while scouting. Resource Reward Statues Resource Reward Statues are Statues created with Dark Power Stones that increase the amount of loot that you receive from an opponent. The percentages of any resource reward Statues that you own are added up and then that percentage is applied to the available loot of all opponents that you face. This percentage is applied to any loot reward including Lt. Hammerman's HQ Bases or even Resource Bases. You can see how much extra loot you can get from an opponent by scouting the opponent and viewing the purple numbers next to the base amounts of available loot located in the top-right corner of the scouting screen. (Figure 3) Example If you have a 50% and a 20% Resource Reward Statue, these add up to give you 70% more Resources from opponents and 140% extra when both Statues are Boosted with Power Powder. If, for instance, an opponent has 100,000 Wood and neither Statue is Boosted, you would win 170,000 Wood by defeating the base . How Available Loot is Determined Mercenary Bases The amount of loot available from Mercenary (player) bases is determined from the amount of Resources that the player has at the time of your first scout of the base. The player's Vault protects some or all of the Resources, and anything not protected by the Vault becomes the base amount of loot available from that base, but it is impossible to receive zero Resources from a player even if the Vault protects 100% of the player's Resources. There are also a couple different bonuses added to the amount of available loot: *One bonus is added to the available loot on every Mercenary Base. This amount is higher on opponents with low amounts of loot available and lower on opponents with high amounts of loot available. To compensate for this, the final amount of loot is also reduced by a certain factor. Lower amounts of loot are not reduced at all, but the reduction is greater for bigger amounts of loot. *You will also get a bonus that depends on your opponent's Experience level. The higher their XP level, the bigger this bonus is. *Finally, there is also an extra bonus for beating opponents with high Victory Point counts, so having a high VP count can result in more loot from raids. Basically: Available Loot = (((((Stored Loot - Loot in Vault) + Loot in collecters) - Vault Protection Percent) + Bonus Loot) - Reduction Factor) + Statue Bonus Blackguard Bases The amount of loot available from Blackguard Bases is determined by the difficulty of the base. The Experience level of the base and the Experience level difference between you and the base's are factors. There also seems to be random chances of fluctuation in the amounts of different Resources available. Dr. T Stages The base amount of loot available from Dr. T stages is fixed. The base amount available never changes from event to event. You can see these base amounts of loot available here. Also, you can use our Dr. T Loot Calculator to determine how much loot you will get from one event. Lt. Hammerman's HQ Bases The base amount of loot available from Lt. Hammerman's HQ Bases is also fixed. Everyone receives the same base amount from beating a certain Hammerman Base. These base amounts of available loot can be seen here. Resource Bases When you defeat a Resource Base, the only loot you receive is any loot that is uncollected from the production building on the island at the time of your first scout of the Resource Base after the base is taken by another player. This amount is fixed once you first scout the newly-conquered base, but the amount can change if yet another player captures the same base and you scout the base again. Perdite Home Base Raided If your home base is destroyed by an attacker, you will lose Resources. Because of the system of the available loot being locked in at the time of the attacker's first scout/attack on your base, you will not always lose the same amount of Resources that your attacker wins. The calculations are independent of each other. As stated above, the amount of loot that the attacker wins is determined by what your Vault does not protect at the time of his or her first scout/attack and other factors. In the time between when that is determined and the time of the attacker's actual victory, you may have gained or lost Resources. Because of this, your attacker may win more or less loot than you lose. You will lose the amount of Resources that you have at risk at the time of the attacker's victory. You will not lose the amount that you had at risk when the attacker first scouted/attacked you. Also note that the extra loot and reduction factors do not affect what you lose either. The exception to this is in the Hammerman Strikes Back event; if he destroys your base, you do not lose any Resources. Submarine treasure along with Daily and Operation Rewards cannot be stolen in any way. The other Resource Boats are safe from attackers on your home base, but you will read below on how they are not completely safe. See the Vault page to learn what exactly your Vault protects. Also, you can use our Vault Protection Calculator to see how much loot you could lose while you are offline. Resource Base Taken If a Resource Base that you own is taken by another player, you not only lose the revenue from that base, but you can also lose some of the Resources that that Resource Base has already produced. When the attacker takes over the Resource Base, he or she wins whatever Resources that had not yet been collected by you. This means that Resources that are in your Wood, Stone, and Iron Resource Boats are not completely safe. Category:Loot